Ein Weihnachtswunder?
by SydneyDreamer
Summary: Das Schicksal bereitet unseren Agenten eine total verrückte Weihnachtszeit. Oder doch nicht? Das ist eine  Joann und G'-Geschichte.


Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freue mich auf Eure Rückmeldungen.

**Ein Weihnachtswunder?**

**Eine „Joann und G"-Geschichte**

Es war eine Woche vor Weihnachten und alle spielten verrückt. In den Geschäften steuerte der Shopping-Wahnsinn auf seinen Höhepunkt zu. Aber auch für den NCIS war die Hölle los. Kurz vor Weihnachten stieg die Zahl der Verbrechen sprunghaft an: Häusliche Gewalt, weil Familien sich über nichts einigen konnten, was Weihnachten betraf; Einbrüche, um Geld oder Geschenke zu beschaffen; verschwundene Mitarbeiter, Partner oder Kinder, die dem Weihnachtswahnsinn entgehen wollten; Lieferungen, die im Chaos der Mengen an Sendungen verschwanden. Der NCIS musste allen Meldungen nachgehen, was bedeutete, dass das OSP auf Grund der Anzahl an Fällen auch weniger spezielle Fälle zugeteilt bekam.

„Ich verabscheue die Weihnachtszeit!" Joann betrat das Hauptquartier mit blitzenden Augen, hochroten Wangen und geballten Fäusten. „Jeder weiß, wann Weihnachten kommt, aber trotzdem tun alle so, als wären sie davon überrascht worden und brechen in Irrsinn und Chaos aus! Und das soll noch eine Woche so weiter gehen!" Sie schnaubte regelrecht vor Wut.

Callen wollte sie eigentlich fragen, was passiert war, entschied sich aber dagegen, als er sah, dass Ray, der hinter Joann hereinkam, heftig seinen Kopf schüttelte. So sah er seiner Freundin mit hochgezogener Augenbraue nach, als diese immer noch vor sich hin schimpfend Richtung Duschen verschwand. Dann wandte er sich an Ray.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Der Einsatz in der Mall." Ray rollte mit den Augen und setzte sich mit einem Seufzer.

„Das entführte Enkelkind des Marine-Generals?" Sam kam von der Ops herunter und hatte Joanns Wutausbruch schmunzelnd beobachtet.

„Ja, genau. Nur dass das Kind nicht entführt wurde, sondern einfach in dem Menschgewimmel abhanden kam. Joann und ich haben den Kleinen gefunden, der gut gelaunt in der Ecke eines Süßwarenladens auf dem Boden saß und sich mit allem voll stopfte, was der Laden zu bieten hatte." Ray schmunzelte. „Joann schnappte sich den Jungen und wollte ihn zu seinem Großvater zurückbringen. Nur der Kleine wollte nicht. Erst fing er an, wie am Spieß zu brüllen, dann hörte er abrupt auf, bekam große Augen und übergab sich. Joann war nicht schnell genug und wurde getroffen. Ein Großteil bekamen Ihre Jeans und ihre Schuhe ab. Ich konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass sie den Jungen am Schlafittchen packte und quer durch die Mall zum General zerrte. Nach der Übergabe des Kindes an den Großvater gab dieser dann auch ein wenig zerknirscht zu, etwas unaufmerksam gewesen zu sein." Jetzt grinste Ray von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Ihr könnt Euch bestimmt vorstellen, was da mit Joann los war. Sie lief rot an und holte tief Luft."

„Sie hat doch nicht etwa…?" Callen traute sich gar nicht, die Frage auszusprechen.

Sam riss seine Augen auf. „Willst Du etwa sagen, dass Joann einen Drei-Sterne-General…?" Auch er beendete seine Frage nicht.

„Heraus damit, Mr. Wingate, was hat Miss MacKenzie denn nun getan? Spannen Sie uns nicht länger auf die Folter." Hetty war in den Bürobereich getreten, nachdem sie beobachtet hatte, wie Joann durch das Hauptquartier stürmte.

Trotz des plötzlichen Auftauchens seiner Chefin, verschwand das Grinsen nicht aus Rays Gesicht. „Nein, Joann hat keinen Drei-Sterne-General angebrüllt. Allerdings hat sie ihn so böse angesehen, dass der General auf einmal aussah wie ein Private, dem man die Leviten gelesen hat. Dann hat sie sich umgedreht und ist aus der Mall gestürmt. Ich konnte sie kaum einholen." Ray hörte auf, zu grinsen, und warf Hetty einen zögernden Blick zu. „Sie hat auf der kompletten Rückfahrt geschimpft und geflucht. Und ist ziemlich schnell gefahren. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaube, wir sind geblitzt worden."

Hetty schüttelte den Kopf und warf Callen einen beredeten Blick zu. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass Miss MacKenzie einen guten Einfluss auf Sie ausüben würde, Mr. Callen, was temporeiches Fahren angeht. Mir scheint, dass es wohl eher umgekehrt der Fall ist."

Sam schaffte es gerade noch, sein schallendes Gelächter hinter einem Hustenanfall zu tarnen. Trotzdem sah Hetty ihn scharf an, bevor sie zu ihrem Büro zurück ging.

Callen seufzte. „Jo und ihr Temperament. Wenigstens hat sie dem General nicht ihre Meinung gesagt. Das wäre sicher übel ausgegangen."

Nachdem Hetty verschwunden war, bremste Sam sich nicht mehr und lachte frei heraus. „G, sie hat zwar viel Temperament, aber sie ist nicht dumm. Allerdings hätte ich schon gerne gesehen, wie Joann es geschafft hat, nur mit ihrem Blick einen Drei-Sterne-General klein zu kriegen."

Auch Ray lachte jetzt laut heraus. „Das war absolut großartig. Ein Anblick, den ich mein Leben lang nicht vergessen werde."

Callen lachte mit. „Ja, Jo hat durchaus so ihre Momente."

…

Deeks grinste frech-charmant seine Freundin an. „Du hast verloren, Kens, also feiern wir bei mir. Tut mir ja so leid für Dich!"

„Das war unfair! Du hast geschummelt!" Wütend funkelte Kensi ihren Freund an.

Sie waren zu einem Einsatz am Flughafen gerufen worden. Die ganze Fahrt dorthin hatten beide darüber argumentiert und gestritten, bei wem sie Weihnachten feiern sollten. Schließlich hatte Kensi sich auf einen ziemlich verrückten Vorschlag von Deeks eingelassen. Nach Beendigung des Einsatzes, der sich als Fehlalarm herausgestellt hatte, parkten sie vor dem Hauptausgang des Flughafens und zählten die ersten vierundzwanzig Leute die herauskamen. Es waren vierzehn Männer und zehn Frauen. Damit hatte Deeks gewonnen.

„Ach, und wie soll ich das wohl gemacht haben?" Deeks konnte gar nicht aufhören, zu grinsen. Er gewann nicht oft gegen Kensi.

„Du bist doch der König der Schummler! Wahrscheinlich hast Du jemand vom Flughafenpersonal bestochen." Kensi schmollte. Sie hatte sich auf gemütliche Weihnachtstage in ihrem Apartment gefreut und daraus wurde jetzt nichts. Deeks und sie hatten ziemlich unterschiedliche Auffassungen von ‚gemütlich'.

…

Nell summte leise ein Weihnachtslied vor sich hin. Sie genoss die Vorweihnachtstage, hatte ihr Apartment weihnachtlich dekoriert und wollte die Feiertage mit ihrer Familie im Nordosten verbringen. Ganz besonders freute sich Nell auf den Schnee, der für sie einfach zu Weihnachten gehörte und den es in Los Angeles nun mal nicht gab.

Eric war genervt. Schon den ganzen Tag summte Nell vor sich hin und schien es nicht mal zu merken. Klar, auch er mochte Weihnachten, aber nicht in so großen Dosen. Außerdem beschränkte sich Nells Repertoire auf ganze drei Weihnachtslieder.

„Es reicht, Nell!" Eric machte seinem Frust endlich Luft. „Hör mit dem bescheuerten Summen auf! Für den Rest meines Lebens werde ich diese drei Lieder hassen!"

Verblüfft über den Ausbruch ihres Kollegen, drehte sich Nell zu Eric um „Was meinst Du? Welches Summen?"

„Merkst Du es nicht einmal? Den ganzen Tag summst Du abwechselnd immer wieder die gleichen drei Weihnachtslieder vor Dich hin!"

„Wirklich? Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen…" Nell verstand nicht, was Eric wollte.

Der stöhnte und sprang von seinem Stuhl auf. „Jetzt kann ich verstehen, warum unsere Kollegen immer wieder das Bedürfnis haben, sich mit dem Sandsack auseinander zu setzen. Ich brauche eine Pause."

Immer noch leicht verwirrt, sah Nell ihm nach. Dann wandte sie sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu. Nach wenigen Augenblicken summte sie wieder vor sich hin.

…

Zwei Tage vor Weihnachten kam Deeks morgens ganz zerknirscht ins Hauptquartier. Theatralisch seufzend setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Mit traurigen Hundeaugen sah er Kensi an, die an ihrem üblichen Frühstücksburrito kaute.

„Was?", murmelte Kensi mit vollem Mund.

„Wir müssen doch bei Dir Weihnachten feiern." Deeks sah zutiefst traurig aus.

„Wieso?" Kensi war so erstaunt, dass sie sich fast an ihrem letzten Bissen verschluckte.

„Das Haus wird ausgeräuchert."

„Hä?" Misstrauisch sah Kensi ihren Freund an. Er hatte alle Register gezogen, damit das Weihnachtsfest bei ihm stattfand und jetzt wolle er nicht mehr? Das konnte Kensi kaum glauben.

„Wir haben eine Ungezieferplage im Haus."

„Das ist doch nichts Neues, schließlich wohnst Du dort." Sam kam gerade herein und ließ sich diese Steilvorlage nicht entgehen.

Deeks sah Sam gekränkt an, wandte sich dann aber wieder an Kensi. „Wir haben eine Ungezieferplage im Haus und es muss ausgeräuchert werden. Anscheinend bin ich der Einzige, der über die Weihnachtstage in der Stadt bleibt. Die übrigen Mieter verlassen alle Los Angeles. Also hat der Vermieter beschlossen, die Gelegenheit zu nutzen, und das Haus vom 24. bis 26. Dezember ausräuchern zu lassen."

Kensi schluckte den letzten Bissen hinunter. „Das heißt, wir feiern nicht nur Weihnachten bei mir, sondern Du willst die drei Tage auch bei mir wohnen?"

Wieder seufzte Deeks übertrieben, doch dann blitzte der Schalk in seine Augen auf. „Wir können ja zweimal Weihnachten feiern. Einmal bei Dir und wenn ich zurück in mein Apartment kann, bei mir auch noch einmal."

Kensi lachte schallend. „Ich bin doch nicht blöd! Dann willst Du auch zweimal Geschenke haben."

Sam fiel in Kensis Gelächter ein. „Ganz so dumm ist unsere Nervensäge ja doch nicht."

„Ich kann's ja mal versuchen!" Deeks grinste Kensi an. Dann wurde er ernst. „Ist das okay für Dich?"

„Natürlich." Kensi lächelte ihn an.

Sam grinste immer noch breit. „Du solltest Dir die Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen, Kensi, und Deeks mit ausräuchern lassen. Vielleicht verzapft er dann nicht mehr so viel Unsinn."

Während Kensi und Sam zusammen lachten, setzte Deeks eine beleidigte Miene auf. Bevor er eine passende Antwort geben konnte, schallte Erics Pfiff durch das Gebäude.

…

„Wieder einen verrückten Tag geschafft." Joann lehnte sich mit einem erleichterten Seufzen im Beifahrersitz zurück und schloss die Augen. „Ich glaube langsam, Los Angeles zieht zur Weihnachtszeit alle Irren des Landes an."

„Willst Du damit sagen, Jo, dass es in New York zur Weihnachtszeit keine Verrückten gibt?" Callen sah schmunzelnd zu seiner Freundin hinüber, während er den Wagen durch den Feierabendverkehr lenkte. Bei dem ein oder anderen Manöver hätte Hetty sicher die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen geschlagen.

Joann war zu müde, um sich über Callens Fahrstil Gedanken zu machen. „Doch, die gibt es sicher überall auf der Welt, wo Weihnachten gefeiert wird. Allerdings deutlich weniger als hier." Plötzlich grinste Joann, schlug die Augen auf und sah Callen an. „Die ganze Welt ist ein Irrenhaus, aber Los Angeles ist die Zentrale!"

Callen musste grinsen. „Und wir sind die Wärter, oder wie siehst Du das?"

„Ich bin mir nicht so sicher. Vielleicht sind wir auch die Patienten. Denk mal an Marty!"

Diesmal lachten sie gemeinsam.

„Nun, die gute Nachricht ist, wir haben es fast geschafft. Übermorgen ist Heiligabend, dann dürfte das Schlimmste vorbei sein."

Callen wurde ernst. „Oder auch nicht. Gerade an den Feiertagen geht es in den Familien oft hoch her. Auch die Zahl der Selbstmorde ist dann besonders hoch."

„Ich weiß, G. Aber wir haben frei. Zumindest hatte Hetty das gesagt. Dieses Jahr ist eine andere Einheit mit dem Dienst an den Feiertagen dran." Joann schloss wieder die Augen. „Außerdem habe ich heute das letzte Geschenk besorgt. Jetzt kann Weihnachten kommen."

Callen schmunzelte, wurde dann aber nachdenklich. Sie würden Weihnachten mit Joanns Familie verbringen. Jason hatte sie beide und Scott zu sich eingeladen, der Kinder wegen. Es würde seltsam für ihn sein, ein Familienweihnachten zu feiern. Das war etwas, was er nicht kannte. Dann fiel ihm ein Gespräch ein, dass er mit Scott und Jason geführte, ein paar Tage nachdem Joann ihm von der Einladung erzählt hatte. Beide hatten klar zum Ausdruck gebracht, dass er, G. Callen, ein Teil dieser Familie sei. Seine Familie. Callen schüttelte den Kopf, verdrängte diese Gedanken und konzentrierte sich auf den Verkehr.

…

„Was? Das kann doch nur ein Scherz sein!"

Angesichts Kensis lautem Ausruf sahen alle Kollegen von ihrem Papierkram hoch. Morgen war Heiligabend und der heutige Tag war unerwartet ruhig gewesen. Nach einer entsprechenden Bemerkung von Hetty, hatten alle die Zeit genutzt und sich an ihre Berichte gemacht.

„Was denken Sie denn? Natürlich komme ich sofort und sehe es mir an!" Wutschnaubend beendete Kensi das Telefongespräch. „Callen, ich muss sofort nach Hause. Anscheinend hat es in der Wohnung über meiner einen Rohrbruch gegeben und jetzt läuft Wasser in mein Apartment." Eilig griff Kensi nach ihrer Tasche und ihren Autoschlüssen.

„Natürlich, Kensi. Ruf uns an, wenn Du weißt, was los ist." Callen sah seiner davoneilenden Kollegin nach.

„Sicher!", und weg war sie.

„Das klang nicht gut." Joann war besorgt. Sie erinnerte sich an das Erdbeben und welchen Schaden es an ihrem Apartment angerichtet hatte. Wasser konnte genauso zerstörerisch sein.

Sam versuchte, alle zu beruhigen. „Vielleicht hat Kensi Glück und es ist nur halb so wild. Warten wir ab."

…

Als Kensi sich eine Stunde später meldete, war allen sofort klar, des es nicht halb so wild war. Kensi hatte Deeks angerufen, der das Gespräch sofort auf Lautsprecher stellte.

„Überall ist Wasser! Es kommt durch die Decke und läuft an den Wänden herab, wie ein Wasserfall! Inzwischen läuft das Wasser unter meiner Wohnungstür nach draußen! Alles ist nass!" Kensi war vollkommen aufgelöst. „Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?"

„Die Ruhe bewahren, Miss Blye." Wie üblich hatte keiner Hetty gehört. „Sie bekommen Hilfe. Wir organisieren das alles von hier. Beginnen Sie schon einmal damit, Ihre Wohnung auszuräumen, um den Rest kümmern wir uns." Hetty machte Deeks ein Zeichen.

Der schaltete die Lautsprecher aus und redete leise und beruhigend auf Kensi an. Dann beendete er das Gespräch. „Was jetzt?"

„Sie beenden sofort alle Ihre Arbeit. Wir haben zur Zeit keinen LKW hier, aber mehrere Kleintransporter. Die nehmen Sie, fahren zu Miss Blye und helfen ihr, das Apartment leer zu räumen. Inzwischen organisiere ich einen Platz in einem unserer Lagerhäuser. Ich teile Ihnen dann mit, wohin sie Miss Blyes Eigentum bringen können. Nehmen Sie Miss Jones und Mr. Beale ebenfalls mit. Sie werden alle helfenden Hände brauchen."

Hetty wartete nicht ab, ob ihren Anweisungen Folge geleistet wurde, sondern ging sofort zu ihrem Schreibtisch und begann, zu telefonieren.

Hastig klappten alle ihre Akten zu, fuhren ihre Laptops herunter, holten sich die Wagenschlüssel und fuhren im Eiltempo zu Kensi. Dort sah es schlimm aus. Wie von Hetty angeordnet, hatte Kensi bereits begonnen, ihr Apartment auszuräumen.

Callen warf einen Blick auf das Chaos und teilte sofort sein Team ein. „Kensi, Du räumst mit Deeks Dein Schlafzimmer aus. Jo und Ray, Ihr kümmert Euch um die Küche, Sam und ich ums Wohnzimmer. Alles, was trocken ist, kommt sofort in die Transporter. Die nassen Sachen legt Ihr draußen in die Sonne. Nell, Eric, passt auf die Sachen auf und versucht, zu trocknen, was geht. Wir helfen Euch dann, wenn wir mit dem Ausräumen fertig sind."

Schließlich war alles verstaut. Mit hängenden Schultern warf Kensi einen Blick auf die Sachen, die nicht zu retten waren und schluckte heftig. „Und was jetzt? Das Apartment wird ein paar Wochen nicht bewohnbar sei. Wo soll ich bloß hin?"

Deeks nahm sie ihn die Arme. „Zu mir natürlich, dass ist doch klar."

„Ach ja? Du bist doch ab morgen selber wohnungslos, zumindest für drei Tage."

Daran hatte Deeks tatsächlich nicht mehr gedacht. Doch er ließ sich davon nicht unterkriegen. „Na und? Dann gehen wir für die drei Tage eben in ein Hotel und lassen uns dort ein bisschen verwöhnen."

„Du willst jetzt noch ein Zimmer über die Feiertage in Los Angeles bekommen? Da kriegst Du doch nur noch irgendeine Bruchbude!" Kensis Augen glänzten verdächtig.

„Darüber haben Jo und ich schon gesprochen." Callen mischte sich ein. „Ihr kommt so lange zu uns und feiert mit uns Weihnachten. Wir lassen nicht zu, dass Ihr die Feiertage in einem unpersönlichen Hotelzimmer verbringt."

„Aber ich denke, Ihr feiert bei Deinem Bruder?" Kensi warf Joann eine verwirrten Blick zu.

„Richtig. Ich habe mit Jason und Carol telefoniert, auf dem Weg hierher. Wir sollen Euch auf jeden Fall mitbringen." Joann grinste Kensi an. „Jason meint, dass sich die Zwillinge bestimmt über einen neuen Spielkameraden freuen werden."

Nach einem Moment der Verblüffung brachen alle in prustendes Gelächter aus. Vergeblich versuchte Deeks, beleidigt zu gucken. Nach einigen Augenblicken schloss er sich dem Gelächter an. Als sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten, fuhren sie Kensis Sachen zu dem Lagerhaus, das Hetty ihnen genannt hatte. Während alles ausgeladen und eingelagert wurde, packte Kensi zusammen, was sie brauchen würde. Dann ging es zurück in die Zentrale.

…

Heiligabend war angebrochen. Für ein paar Stunden fuhr das Team noch einmal ins Hauptquartier. Eigentlich sollten alle heute schon frei haben. Aber da sie am Vortag wegen der Hilfsaktion nicht mit ihrer Arbeit fertig geworden waren, erschienen sie noch für ein paar Stunden.

Eric sah nachdenklich zu seiner Kollegin hinüber. Als Nell am Morgen gekommen war, hatte sie, wie in den vergangenen Tage, vor sich hin gesummt. Ganz plötzlich war das Summen jedoch verstummt. Sie sah auch gar nicht mehr fröhlich aus.

„Nell, was ist passiert?"

Ein Paar trauriger Augen sahen ihn an. „Mein Flug wurde gestrichen. Wegen eines Schneesturms."

Eric war verwirrt. Ein Schneesturm in Los Angeles? Doch dann fiel der Groschen. „Dein Zielflughafen."

„Ja, und laut Wettervorhersage wird der Sturm über die Feiertage andauern. Die ganze Region ist von dem Sturm betroffen, so dass ich auch nicht auf einen anderen Flughafen ausweichen kann. Niemand konnte mir sagen, wann wieder ein Flug in die Richtung geht." In Nells Augen glitzerten Tränen. „Ich komme nicht zu meiner Familie und bin Weihnachten alleine."

Eric schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „So ein Unsinn, Du bleibst auf keinen Fall alleine. Komm doch einfach zu mir."

„Hast Du nicht gesagt, Du feierst mit Deinen Nachbarn? Da kann ich doch nicht kommen."

„Das ganze Haus feiert. Wir sind alle Singles ohne Familie in Los Angeles und feiern schon seit ein paar Jahren Weihnachten zusammen. Das ist immer echt lustig. Es wird Dir bestimmt gefallen. Komm schon, Nell, sag ja." Auffordernd sah Eric seine Kollegin an.

„Oder Ihr beide kommt mit zu Jason und feiert mit uns Weihnachten." So lautlos, wie es sonst Hettys Art war, hatte Joann die Ops betreten und das Gespräch mitbekommen. „Es ist ein Familienfest und wir sind doch eine Familie."

„Ich kann doch nicht mit zu Deinem Bruder kommen!" Nell war tatsächlich entgeistert.

Auch Erich schüttelte den Kopf. „Meine Nachbarn rechnen mit mir."

Joann sah die beiden ernst an. „Ihr habt das Haus meines Vaters in eine Computerzentrale verwandelt. Da könnt Ihr auch im Haus meines Bruders Weihnachten mit uns feiern. Und das mit der Familie habe ich ernst gemeint. Ich betrachte Euch als Familienmitglieder, genau wie die anderen. Nur wenige Menschen haben das Glück, dass Freunde und Kollegen zur Familie werden. Aber ich bin einer von diesen Menschen."

Nell und Eric waren eindeutig berührt von Joanns Worten. Die beiden sahen sich an, ein kurzes Nicken beendete den wortlosen Austausch.

„Danke, Joann, wir kommen gerne." Eric lächelte sie an. „Sollen wir etwas mitbringen?"

Joann erwiderte das Lächeln. „Nur gute Laune."

…

Hektisch packte Ray seine Sachen zusammen. Er war spät dran für seinen Flug.

„Hawaii, nicht?" Sam sah seinen Kollegen an.

„Ja, eine Cousine von mir lebt dort. Sie richtet dieses Jahr die Familienfeier aus. Ich muss mich beeilen, wenn ich meinen Flug noch kriegen will."

„Du hättest heute nicht kommen müssen. Es ging doch nur noch um Papierkram." Sam lächelte den jungen Mann an.

Aber Ray schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir sind ein Team, gleichgültig, worum es geht."

Sam hatte oft etwas an Ray auszusetzen, manchmal berechtigt, aber die meiste Zeit eher unberechtigt. Was ihm aber von Anfang an gefallen hatte, war Rays Einstellung. Er war immer für sein Team da und stand unerschütterlich hinter seiner Partnerin. Selbst wenn die Möglichkeit bestand, dass er den Flug zu seiner Familie verpasste. Das war etwas, was Sam honorierte.

„Ich bring Dich zum Flughafen. Dann kriegst Du Deinen Flug auf jeden Fall."

Verblüfft sah Ray in Sams lächelndes Gesicht. „Danke, das Angebot nehme ich gerne an."

…

Zu viert fuhren sie nach Hause. Während Kensi und Deeks es sich im Gästezimmer gemütlich machten, versuchte Joann, Jason oder Carol zu erreichen, um sie über die zusätzlichen Gäste zu informieren. Gleichgültig, welche Nummer sie wählte, sie bekam nur ein Besetzt-Zeichen. Joann war unsicher, ob sie besorgt sein sollte oder nicht.

„Was ist los, Liebes?" Callen kam mit zwei Kaffeebechern aus der Küche und sah Joann sofort an, das etwas nicht stimmte.

„Sowohl bei Jason als auch bei Carol ist ständig besetzt. Und ans Festnetz geht keiner ran. Da stimmt irgendetwas nicht."

„Versuch es bei Scott, vielleicht weiß er etwas."

Joann griff erneut zum Telefon. Das klingelte im gleichen Moment.

„MacKenzie." Joann lauschte, wurde blass. „Natürlich, Jason. Ich kümmere mich darum. Ist Pops schon bei Euch?…Ja, ist gut. Sag Carol, ich denke an sie. Bis nachher."

Kensi und Deeks waren inzwischen auch im Wohnzimmer aufgetaucht. Zusammen mit Callen sahen sie Joann fragend an. Irgendetwas Schlimmes war passiert.

„Carols Vater hatte heute morgen einen Herzinfarkt. Er ist im Krankenhaus und es sieht nicht gut aus. Jason bringt sie gerade zum Flughafen. Pops ist bei den Zwillingen." Joann schüttelte den Kopf. „Was ist das denn für ein verrücktes Weihnachten dieses Jahr? Martys Wohnung wird ausgerechnet über Weihnachten ausgeräuchert, Kensis Wohnung steht unter Wasser, Nells Flug zu ihrer Familie ist gestrichen worden und jetzt das! Dazu noch der ganze Mist, der im Job abgelaufen ist. Verdammt!"

In einer Mischung aus Wut, Verzweiflung und Sorge stürzte Joann aus dem Wohnzimmer. Kurz drauf hörte man die Schlafzimmer zuschlagen.

Callen seufzte. „Leute, frischer Kaffee steht in der Küche. Ansonsten kennt Ihr Euch ja aus." Dann folgte er Joann ins Schlafzimmer.

Dort erwartete ihn eine Überraschung. Callen hatte damit gerechnet, seine Freundin weinend vorzufinden. Stattdessen zog sich Joann gerade Laufsachen an.

„Jo?"

„Ich muss meinen Frust loswerden. Ich würde lieber schwimmen gehen, G, aber dazu ist die Zeit zu knapp."

Jetzt war Callen komplett verwirrt. „Wofür ist die Zeit zu knapp?"

„Wir feiern trotzdem Weihnachten bei Jason, wegen der Zwillinge. Sie sollen ein schönes Fest haben, auch wenn ihre Mutter nicht dabei ist. Wenn ich vom Laufen zurückkomme, fahre ich rüber. Zusammen mit Pops und Jason bereite ich dann alles vor." Joann zögerte kurz. „Morgen Vormittag, nachdem wir hier unsere Geschenke ausgepackt haben, fahre ich dann wieder hin und mache den Rest." Joann beugte sich vor und schnürte ihre Laufschuhe zu. „Ihr drei kommt dann Nachmittags zur Kaffeezeit nach." Als sie sich wieder aufrichtete, sah Joann Callen direkt an. „Mir ist scheißegal, was das Schicksal da gerade mit uns versucht. Ich werde mir dieses Weihnachtsfest nicht kaputt machen lassen. Von nichts und niemandem!"

Callen schmunzelte. Das war seine Jo. Sie gab niemals auf und war sogar bereit, sich mit dem Schicksal zu streiten, wenn es notwendig war. Er zog sie in seine Arme und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Etwas atemlos befreite sich Joann aus Callens Armen. Ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf ihrem Gesicht. „Bis später, G." Und weg war sie.

„Was war das denn?" Erstaunt sah Deeks Joann aus der Tür stürmen und wandte sich fragend an Callen.

Callen brachte ihn und Kensi auf den aktuellen Stand der Dinge.

„Können wir irgendetwas tun? Ich meine, wir können doch Joann nicht die ganze Arbeit alleine machen lassen, oder?"

„Willst Du etwa kochen?" Leicht ungläubig sah Deeks seine Freundin an. Ihre Kochkünste waren weniger berühmt als berüchtigt.

„Nein, das überlasse ich Jo. Schließlich wollen wir das Ergebnis ja auch essen können." Kensi hatte eine sehr realistische Einstellung zu ihren Fähigkeiten. „Aber was ist mit putzen, aufräumen, dekorieren oder solchen Sachen? Vielleicht können wir uns da nützlich machen." Kensi sah einen Moment zu Deeks rüber. „Okay, vom Dekorieren würde ich Dich befreien, aber putzen wäre bestimmt eine Aufgabe für Dich."

„Ich kann toll dekorieren! Meine Wohnung ist fantastisch dekoriert!" Ein wenig selbstgefällig tönte Deeks: „Ich habe ein Auge für schöne Dinge."

„Du bist derjenige, der sein Wohnzimmer mit einem Bild von Poker spielenden Hunden ‚verschönert' hat! Das hat wohl kaum etwas mit einem ‚Auge für schöne Dinge' zu tun."

„Ach, und was ist mir Dir? Ich verschönere mein Apartment gerne mit Dir! Das ist ja wohl das beste Beispiel dafür, dass ich ein Auge für schöne Dinge habe." Zufrieden mit sich selbst grinste Deeks Kensi an. Er war überzeugt, diesen Wortwechsel gewonnen zu haben. „Autsch!" Wieder hatte es seinen Oberarm erwischt.

„Du willst mich doch wohl nicht als Sache bezeichnen und auf die selbe Stufe stellen wie ein total kitschiges Bild?" Kensi funkelte ihn an. „Ich bin keinesfalls das dekorative Frauchen an Deiner Seite!"

Bevor Deeks sich noch weiter reinreiten konnte, unterbrach Callen den Wortwechsel.

„Ich rufe Scott an und frage nach. Dann sehen wir weiter."

Als Joann vom Laufen zurück kam, war das Haus leer. Sie fand eine Nachricht von Callen vor, dass sie sich später sehen würden. Das machte sie zwar etwas ratlos, doch dann zuckte Joann mit den Schultern. Im Moment hatte sie andere Dinge zu tun.

…

Jason öffnete ihr die Tür. „Hallo, Kleine. Danke, dass Du einspringst."

„Natürlich, Großer, das ist doch wohl klar. Hast Du etwas anderes erwartet?" Sie drückte ihn fest. „Gibt es schon Neuigkeiten von Carols Vater?"

„Nein, bisher nicht." Jason sah auf seine Uhr. „Carol landet in ungefähr einer Stunde, dann muss sie noch zum Krankenhaus. Ich denke, dass sie sich in zwei bis drei Stunden melden wird."

„Wie gehen die Zwillinge damit um?"

„Besser als erwartet. Aber sie haben ja auch eine gute Ablenkung."

„Ich verstehe nicht…" Verwirrt sah Joann zu Jason hoch.

Jason schmunzelte. In diesem Moment klapperte etwas laut und ein heftiger Fluch war zu hören. Eine hochrote Kensi, in eine Schürze gehüllt, schoss um die Ecke und lief mit einem kurzen „Hi!" an Joann vorbei. Aus dem Garten schallte lautes Gelächter herein. Mit großen Augen sah Joann, wie Deeks über die Terrasse lief, verfolgt von den Zwillingen. Es war nicht klar, wer mehr Spaß hatte: der Detective oder die Kinder.

„Und G?" Inzwischen schmunzelte auch Joann.

„Ich bin hier!" Den Arm voll mit Weihnachtsschmuck kam Callen aus dem Keller hoch. Er hauchte Joann einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand dann im Wohnzimmer.

„G hat angerufen und mit Dad gesprochen, weil sie unbedingt helfen wollten. Und jetzt sind sie hier. Deeks sorgt dafür, dass uns die Kinder nicht zwischen den Füßen herlaufen. Kensi hat sich freiwillig zum Putzdienst gemeldet, aber es ist nicht mehr viel zu tun. Carol war schon fast fertig, als der Anruf kam. Und G dekoriert das Wohnzimmer. Wenn er fertig ist, will er mit den Zwillingen den Baum schmücken." Sanft lächelte Jason seine Schwester an. „Du hast eine kluge Auswahl bei Deinen Freunden getroffen."

Etwas verlegen lächelte Joann zurück. „Und bei meiner Familie." Schnell wischte sie eine Träne aus ihrem Auge. „Na komm, gehen wir in die Küche und sehen mal, was wir tun können."

Jason lachte. „Du meinst, zu welchen niederen Diensten uns Dad verurteilt. Schließlich hat er uns das Kochen beigebracht."

Arm in Arm gingen sie zu ihrem Vater.

…

Nell war unsicher, ob sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Bei einer fast vollkommen fremden Familie Weihnachten feiern, das war so gar nicht ihr Ding. Sie vermisste ihre Familie, aber noch immer ging kein Flug in ihre Richtung. Der Sturm tobte weiterhin. Nell hatte mit ihnen telefoniert. Ihre Familie freute sich, dass sie die Feiertage nicht alleine verbringen würde. ‚Du hast wunderbare Kollegen.' war der eindeutige Tenor gewesen. Damit hatte ihre Familie sicher Recht. Aber es war trotzdem eine seltsame Situation. Bevor sie jedoch weiter grübeln konnte, klingelte es. Eric kam sie abholen.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Nell! Wow, Du siehst gut aus!"

Nell trug ein schlichtes, kurzes Kleid und ein Paar genauso schlichter Stiefel. Diese Einfachheit betonte ihre freche Frisur und die leuchtende Farbe ihres Haares. „Danke, Eric. Dir auch fröhliche Weihnachten." Sie lächelte. „Du siehst ungewohnt aus, aber es gefällt mir."

Eric hatte es geschafft, zur Feier des Tages sein Surferoutfit gegen eine Jeans, ein schlichtes Button Down Hemd und Sportschuhe zu tauschen. Nells Kompliment machte ihn verlegen und so fuhr er schnell los.

…

Etwas zögernd gingen Eric und Nell auf das hell erleuchtete Haus zu. Sie konnten Musik hören und Gelächter. Nach einem kurzen Blick zu Nell, betätigte Eric die Klingel.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten! Schön, dass Ihr da seid. Kommt doch rein." Ein lächelnder Jason machte ihnen die Tür auf. „Geht einfach geradeaus durch, da findet Ihr die anderen. Ich muss schnell wieder in die Küche." Und schon war Jason verschwunden.

Das Bild, dass sich Nell und Eric bot, war einmalig. Im Garten spielten Callen und Deeks mit je einem der Zwillinge gegeneinander Football. Die Männer ließen sich von den Kindern umwerfen und sich immer wieder den Ball abnehmen. Alle vier lachten. Kensi machte den Schiedsrichter und feuerte abwechselnd eine der Mannschaften an. Beim Betrachten dieser Szene entspannten sich Nell und Eric. Als Joann ein paar Minuten später aus der Küche kam und Getränke brachte, standen die beiden bei Kensi, lachten und warfen den Männern eine Menge dummer Kommentare an den Kopf. Beruhigt verschwand Joann wieder in der Küche.

Nachdem die Zwillinge morgens zusammen mit ihrem Vater und ihrem Großvater ihre Geschenke ausgepackt hatten, waren sie jetzt ganz wild darauf, mit allen Dingen zu spielen. Damit sie ihre Mutter nicht zu sehr vermissten, beteiligten sich die Erwachsenen an den Spielen. Es gab viel zu lachen. Nell hatte so viel Spaß, dies sie sogar vergaß, ihre Familie zu vermissen. Deeks konnte seinem Kind im Manne freien Lauf lassen. Kensi genoss es, nach langen Jahren Weihnachten wieder mit einer Familie zu verbringen. Auch für Eric war es eine Abwechslung, die ihm gefiel.

Callen stand ein wenig abseits und beobachtet seine Freunde und seine Familie. Seine Familie. Zwei kleine Worte und doch so bedeutend. Was auch immer in seiner Vergangenheit geschehen war, welche Geheimnisse sich um seine Herkunft rankten, war jetzt nicht wichtig. Er hatte eine Familie, die ihn liebte und zu ihm stand, was immer auch geschah. Er würde nicht damit aufhören, die Geheimnisse seiner Vergangenheit aufzudecken. Aber es gab eindeutig Dinge, die wichtiger waren.

Joann trat zu Callen und schmiegte sich an ihn. „Alles in Ordnung, G?"

Lächelnd gab er ihr einen Kuss. „Ja, Kleine, alles in Ordnung. Schade nur, dass Carol nicht bei uns sein kann. Sie vermisst das hier bestimmt alles."

„Da bin ich mir sicher, G. Deswegen macht Pops auch die vielen Fotos. So kann Carol wenigstens ein bisschen davon mitbekommen." Joann seufzte. „Ich hoffe wirklich, dass es ihrem Vater bald wieder besser geht." Dann gab sie Callen einen kräftigen Ellenbogenstoß in die Seite. „Nenn mich nicht ‚Kleine'!"

…

Aufmerksam sah Joann über die festlich gedeckte Tafel. Sie rückte hier ein Glas zurecht und zupfte dort noch mal an einer Serviette. Schließlich war sie mit allem zufrieden und ging zurück in die Küche. „Alles fertig, Pops, wir können essen."

„Dann ruf mal die hungrige Bande zusammen." Er lächelte seine Tochter an. „Ich komme gleich mit dem Truthahn."

Joann ging ins Wohnzimmer. Dort wurde gerade Scharade gespielt. Deeks war dran. Alle lachten über seine Verrenkungen und warfen mögliche und unmögliche Begriffe in den Raum. Schmunzelnd sah Joann dem bunten Treiben zu. Schließlich rief Chloe die Lösung in den Raum. Joann nutze die Gelegenheit.

„Falls jemand von Euch Hunger haben sollte, wird es Zeit, ins Esszimmer zu gehen. Hey, aufpassen!"

Joann machte einen Satz zur Seite, um nicht über den Haufen gerannt zu werden. Kopfschüttelnd folgte sie der hungrigen Meute ins Esszimmer. Erwartungsvoll saßen alle auf ihren Plätzen. Joann hielt ihrem Vater die Tür auf, der ein Tablett mit einem riesigen Truthahn hineintrug. Die übrigen Speisen standen bereits auf dem Tisch und erfüllten den Raum mit einem wunderbaren Duft.

Jason sprach das Tischgebet. Scott reichte ihm das Tranchierbesteck, was ihm eine hochgezogene Augenbraue seines Sohnes einbrachte.

„Du bist hier der Hausherr, also schneidest Du den Truthahn an." Scott ließ keine Diskussion zu, legte das Tranchierbesteck ab und setzte sich.

Schließlich hatte jeder sein Stück Truthahn auf dem Teller. Alle bedienten sich an den Beilagen. Die Unterhaltung war laut und fröhlich. Eine Menge Neckereien flogen über den Tisch. Scott, Jason und Joann ernteten viel Lob für das hervorragenden Essen. Es war eine glückliche Runde. Lediglich über Jasons Gesicht zog hin und wieder ein Schatten. Er vermisste seine Frau.

Irgendwann klingelte Jasons Handy. Nach einem Blick auf das Display verließ er schnell das Esszimmer. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er wieder kam. Aufmerksam sah Joann ihn an, aber ihr Bruder sah glücklich aus. Also konnten es keine schlechten Nachrichten gewesen sein. Jason versuchte, die Anwesenden auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, doch alle waren zu sehr mit Essen und Erzählen beschäftigt. Schließlich stieß er einen schrillen Pfiff aus. Verblüfft drehten sich alle zu ihm hin.

„Carol hat gerade angerufen. Sie wünscht Euch allen ein frohes Weihnachtsfest. Außerdem hatte sie gute Nachrichten. Ihr Vater wird wieder gesund werden. Er hat das Schlimmste überstanden." Jason sah seine Kinder an. „Das bedeutet, Ihr zwei Racker, dass Mom morgen Abend wieder zu Hause ist."

Freudestrahlend fielen die Zwillinge ihrem Vater um den Hals.

„Das sind gute Nachrichten!" Scott klopfte seinem Sohn auf die Schulter und lächelte.

Durch die positiven Neuigkeiten beflügelt, wurde die Unterhaltung immer ausgelassener. Als alle rundum satt waren, versuchte Joann, die Gäste ins Wohnzimmer zu scheuchten, um aufzuräumen.

„Nichts da! Ihr habt gekocht, jetzt sind wir dran." Callen drehte den Spieß um. „Ab aufs Sofa mit Euch. Na los!"

Schmunzelnd gehorchten die drei Köche Callens Anweisungen und nahmen die Kinder mit. In der Küche waren Callen und seine Kollegen schnell mit dem Abwasch und dem Aufräumen fertig. Die Unterhaltung war immer noch fröhlich, aber etwas ruhiger nach dem reichlichen Essen. Auch die Kinder waren nicht mehr so aufgeregt. Sie beschäftigten sich friedlich mit ihren Geschenken.

Um so überraschter waren alle, als es an der Tür klingelte. Auf Jasons fragenden Blick hin, zuckte Joann nur ratlos mit den Schultern. Alle geladenen Gäste waren anwesend, niemand wurde mehr erwartet. Neugierig ging Jason zur Tür.

„Seht mal, wen ich mitgebracht habe!" Hinter Jason betraten vier Personen den Raum.

Der Anblick war wirklich erstaunlich. Die Zwillinge sahen mit großen Augen die neuen Gäste an. Umringt von vier großen Männern stand eine kleine Frau, nur wenig größer als die Kinder.

„Hetty!" Verblüfft sah Callen seine Chefin an.

Kensi sprang auf und stürzte auf einen der Männer zu. „Nate! Du bist wieder zurück und es geht Dir gut!" Glücklich umarmte sie den Teampsychologen.

„Was macht Ihr denn hier?" Joann wahr ehrlich verblüfft. „Wolltet Du nicht mit Deiner Familie feiern, Sam? Und ich dachte, Du bist seit gestern auf Hawaii, Ray?"

„Manchmal läuft es anders, als man denkt." Ray war ein wenig verlegen. „Mein Flug wurde gestrichen. Die Maschine steht immer noch defekt auf Hawaii. Ich habe versucht, einen anderen Flug zu bekommen und bin deshalb die ganze Nacht auf dem Flughafen geblieben. Heute Nachmittag habe ich dann aufgegeben. Vor dem Flughafen habe ich Nate getroffen. Wir haben uns ein Taxi zum Bootshaus geteilt, weil mein Auto am Hauptquartier stand. Eigentlich sollte uns jemand vom Bootshaus abholen, aber stattdessen ist Hetty aufgetaucht."

„Und als wir im Hauptquartier ankamen, hat Sam an seinem Schreibtisch gesessen. Hallo, Jo, schön Dich zu sehen." Nate nahm sie in die Arme.

„Wir haben Dich vermisst, Nate." Joann lächelte Nate herzlich an. „Und ich freue mich riesig, dass Du hier bist." Joann schloss Ray mit in das Lächeln ein. „Das gilt auch für Dich, Ray. Und wie ging es weiter?"

„Nun, wir haben uns unterhalten. Sam wollte uns nicht sagen, warum er nicht bei seiner Familie war. Aber keiner von uns hatte Lust, Weihnachten im Hauptquartier zu feiern. Hetty schlug schließlich vor, hierher zu kommen." Ray zögerte. „Ich hoffe, das ist in Ordnung, Joann?"

„Aber natürlich." Jason trat zu ihnen. „Ihr alle gehört mit zur Familie, also seid Ihr immer bei uns willkommen." Er lächelte die Männer an. „Wie wäre es mit etwas zu Essen? Es ist noch reichlich übrig geblieben."

Hetty hatte sich inzwischen zu den Zwillingen gesetzt. Die beiden waren fasziniert davon, dass eine Erwachsene nicht viel größer war als sie. Schnell schlossen die drei Freundschaft.

Callen stand etwas abseits und unterhielt sich leise mit Sam. Joann beobachtete die beiden, hielt sich aber zurück. Außer mit Callen sprach Sam mit niemandem über seine Familie. Es war bestimmt nicht leicht für ihn, heute nicht dort zu sein.

Kensi hängte sich bei Nate ein und bombardierte ihn mit Fragen. Lachend gingen sie hinter Jason und Ray zur Küche.

Chloe sprang auf, nahm Nell an die Hand und zog sie mit aufs Sofa, wo Hetty mit Jesse plauderte. Chloe fand es toll, dass heute so viele ‚kleine Leute' da waren. Das hatte sie ihrem Vater zugeflüstert, bevor der zur Küche ging. Sie hatte dabei so leiste ‚geflüstert', dass alle sie verstanden hatten. Schmunzelnd hatten die Erwachsenen diese Mitteilung zur Kenntnis genommen.

Eric schlenderte zu Deeks und schnell sprachen die beiden über ihr Lieblingsthema: Surfen.

Lächelnd betrachtete Joann das alles. Hier waren alle Menschen versammelt, die ihr etwas bedeuteten. Der einzige Wehmutstropfen war die Abwesenheit von Carol.

„Ich wünschte, Carol könnte das sehen. Sie würde es genießen." Scott trat an Joann heran und legte seinen Arm um sie.

„Ja, sie liebt es, wenn das Haus voller Menschen ist." Joann schmiegte sich an ihren Vater. „Ist ja auch kein Wunder. Ihre Familie ist riesig. Ich denke manchmal, dass sie mehr Cousinen und Cousins hat, als Sterne am Himmel sind."

Scott lachte. „Wahrscheinlich ist sie mit der Hälfte davon gar nicht blutsverwandt, aber ihre Familie hat zu diesem Thema die gleiche Einstellung wie wir."

„Deswegen hat sie mich auch so problemlos akzeptiert." Joann wurde ein wenig nachdenklich. Nicht alle Menschen nahmen es einfach so hin, dass sie Scott als ihren Vater und Jason als ihren Bruder betrachtete.

Jason kam aus der Küche und gesellte sich zu den beiden. „Ray und Nate hauen rein, als hätten sie eine Woche nichts gegessen. Kensi knabbert auch schon wieder an etwas. Wo lässt sie das bloß?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Gut, dass wir reichlich gekocht haben." Dann sah er zu Callen und Sam hinüber. „Was ist mit Sam?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht erzählt er es gerade G. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass wir es erfahren werden." Joann sah Jasons verwirrten Blick. „Oh, Du wolltest wissen, ob er auch etwas essen will. Keine Ahnung, aber ich denke er wird es uns schon sagen."

Eine Weile später saßen alle zusammen und unterhielten sich lebhaft. Während die Erwachsenen immer lauter wurden, wurden die Kinder immer leiser.

„Was ist los, Ihr beiden? Seid Ihr müde?" Jason lächele die Zwillinge an.

Die schüttelten den Kopf, sagten aber nichts.

„Na kommt schon, raus damit, was los ist."

Die Zwillinge drucksten herum. Das plötzlich alle schwiegen und sie erwartungsvoll ansahen, machte es ihnen nicht einfacher.

„Wir haben noch nicht gesungen, Daddy." Chloe fasste sich als erste ein Herz.

„Ich versteh nicht, Chloe, was meinst Du damit?"

Die Antwort kam von Jesse. „Hast Du es vergessen, Daddy? Wenn alle Geschenke ausgepackt sind und alle satt sind, ist es Zeit zum Singen. Das sagt Mom immer. Wir singen immer Weihnachtslieder nach dem Essen. Nur heute nicht."

„Ich will aber singen, Daddy, auch wenn Mom nicht dabei ist." Chloe sah mit flehenden Augen zu ihrem Vater hoch.

Jason musste schlucken und nahm dann seinen Sohn und seine Tochter feste in die Arme. „Natürlich singen wir. Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht daran gedacht habe." Er holte tief Luft. „Welches Lied wollt ihr denn singen?"

Wieder drucksten die Kinder herum. Diesmal machte Jesse den Anfang. „Aber wir wollen, dass alle mitsingen. Nicht nur wir und Du."

„Mom sagt, dass immer alle unterm Baum singen, die da sind." Chloe sah der Reihe nach die anwesenden Erwachsenen an.

Schweigen breitete sich aus. Ratlos sah Jason seine Gäste an. Er wollte die Kollegen und die Chefin seine Schwester nicht in Verlegenheit bringen. Zu seiner Verblüffung ergriff Hetty das Wort.

„Aber natürlich singen wir alle mit Euch. Ich verrate Euch beiden jetzt mal ein Geheimnis: wir lieben es, zu singen. Manchmal, wenn wir eine harten Tag hatte, singen wir alle zusammen, damit es uns besser geht. Welches Weihnachtslied wollt Ihr denn singen?"

„Gut, dass Hetty den Whiskey nicht erwähnt hat, der uns beim Singen hilft.", flüsterte Callen Joann ins Ohr.

Sie lachte leise, während sie Hetty einen dankbaren Blick zuwarf.

Aufgeregt diskutierten Jesse und Chloe, konnten sich aber nicht einig werden. Währenddessen sah Hetty in die Gesichter ihres Teams, aber sie musste sich keine Sorgen machen. Alle lächelten, jeder wollte den Kindern die Freude machen und sie glücklich sehen. Schließlich unterbrach Hetty die nicht enden wollende Diskussion der Zwillinge.

„Was haltet Ihr von folgender Idee: Jeder von uns sucht sich ein Lied aus und wir singen sie alle." Fragend sah Hetty die Zwillinge an.

Die griffen diese Idee beigeistert auf. „Daddy, Du fängst an."

„Wie ist es mit Moms Lieblingslied ‚Santa Claus is coming to town'?" Jason stand auf und suchte im CD-Regal.

Auch Scott stand auf und verließ kurz das Wohnzimmer. Als er zurückkam, hielt er eine Videokamera in der Hand. „Chloe, Jesse, was haltet Ihr davon, wenn wir von unserem Konzert eine Aufnahme machen und die Eurer Mom zeigen, wenn sie morgen wieder da ist?"

Die leuchtenden Kinderaugen waren Antwort genug. Jason fand endlich die richtige CD und legte sie ein. „Sind alle bereit?"

„Ja!" Lachende Gesichter blickten Jason an.

Die Stimmung war unglaublich. Alle sangen begeistert mit, neckten sich gegenseitig wegen der dargebrachten Leistungen und hatten einen wahnsinnigen Spaß.

Joann konnte es kaum glauben. Begonnen hatten die Weihnachtstage als einzige Katastrophe: eine Überschwemmung, Ungeziefervernichtung, Schneestürme, ein defekte Flugzeug, ein Herzinfarkt. Jetzt endete die Weihnachtszeit mit einem gemeinsamen Fest und glücklichen Menschen.

Wenn das kein Weihnachtswunder war.

14


End file.
